ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Nagano
is a pop singer, actor and voice actor and member of V6, a Japanese boy band formed in 1995, under the management of Johnny & Associates and it's half part, 20th Century. Career He is among the first who joined Johnny & Associates in 1986 at age of 14. He quit Johnny's Jr on 1990 to continue his studies and re-join on mid of 1992. He is famous and well known for his role in the popular Tokusatsu series, Ultraman Tiga as the series main lead, Daigo Madoka, the human form of Ultraman Tiga. In addition to appearing in the Ultraman Tiga TV series, he has also appeared in several spin-offs and feature films. Personal Life On November 29, 2016, Hiroshi Nagano announced that he was married to an actress named Miho Shiraishi through a fan club newsletter. Their first child was born in 2018. Roles/Voices *Ultraman Tiga: Daigo Madoka; Nagano *Ultraman Dyna: Daigo Madoka *Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey: Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (voice) *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers: Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (voice) Stock Grunts This section here refers to Hiroshi's grunts being reused per stock footage on other Ultra Series: *Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey: Ancient Giants of Light *Ultraman Retsuden (episode 8): Ultraman Tiga TV shows *Benkyo Shiteitai! (NHK, 2007) *2nd House as Mizawa Koichi (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari (SP) (TV Asahi, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono Atarashii Ikimono (Fuji TV, 2005) *Nurseman ga Yuku (NTV, 2004, ep3) *Kimi wa Pet (TBS, 2002) *Shin Oretachi no Tabi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 1999, ep1) *Ultraman Tiga as Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (TBS, 1996–1997) *Handsome Man as Saiki Tobio (TV Asahi, 1996) *V no Honoo as Nagano (Fuji TV, 1995) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 3 as Narise Kouji (TBS, 1988) Movies *Shoot! - 12 Mar (1994) *Shinsei Toilet no Hanako-san (1998) *Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey as Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (voice) (2000) *Disney: Atlantis The Lost Empire (Japanese version: voice actor: Milo) *Hard Luck Hero (2003) *Hold Up Down (2005) *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (voice) (2008) Gallery Hiroshi Nagano.jpg Hiroshi Nagano-0.jpg Hiroshi Nagano pic.jpg Hiroshi & Tiga.jpg|Hiroshi & Tiga Shunji, Yoshioka, Hiroshi & Tsuruno behind the scene.jpg Hiroshi Nagano & Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Hiroshi Nagano & Ultraman Tiga Daigo madoka.jpeg|Hiroshi Nagano as Daigo Madoka Ultrmn Tg Hrsh Ngn.jpg Hiroshi with food.jpeg Hiroshi shows the food.jpg Hiroshi & Miho.jpg|Hiroshi & Miho Hiroshi and bike.jpg Hiroshi glass.jpg Hiroshi & GUTS uniform.jpg Hiroshi shows a burger.jpg Hiroshi & apple.jpg Hiroshi.jpg Nagano & Daigo.png|Hiroshi as Daigo and Nagano, the other role he played in the Ultra Series 71shdI02hxL. SY445 .jpg File:7e366764361609dd474d7325e844e541.jpg File:Hiroshi-nagano-08.jpg File:NaganoVVVCubey05.jpg File:Aramajapan_screenshot.245.jpg FB_IMG_1546582373012.jpg Trivia *According to an interview with then-president of Tsuburaya Productions, Kazuo Tsuburaya, he stated that the decision to appoint Hiroshi Nagano as the main cast is to invoke the image of a youthful protagonist Daigo Madoka. His first name, Daigo, was devised by the series' producer, Hiroyasu Shibuya. *Daigo was meant to return in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light movie and Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant but he was never made it due to his actor Hiroshi Nagano having trouble with scheduling conflict. Instead in the latter media, he contributes the name of Daigo's son, Tsubasa Madoka. **Hiroshi Nagano was also meant to voice act for Ultraman Tiga in Revival of the Ancient Giant but this decision was also scrapped due to above reason. *Aside from Daigo Madoka, the only role that Hiroshi Nagano played was a character named Nagano in episode 49 of Ultraman Tiga, which was meant as a joke. In reality, Hiroshi Nagano claimed that if he were to be offered with a role other than Daigo in the Ultra Series, he would refuse it "I do not want to appear in a role other than Daigo on the Ultra Series". *During an interview, Hiroshi Nagano stated that his favorite Ultraman is Ultraman Ace. *In the 15th episode of Ultraman Tiga, Daigo was injured on his left hand and he was not completely recovered from the following 16th episode, but Hiroshi was actually injuring his hand at the time. In the interview of the magazine of the time, "I was supposed to injure the foot at the screenplay, but I told the staff to tell the situation and change," he said later, "It's normal to be able to wear even with a hand wound with a bandage I got trouble, such as having a bigger glove than I prepared". In the same episode 38, there is a setting that Daigo is have a fever. At that time Hiroshi actually suffered from hay fever, it depended on what was taken into play during the intention of the director who saw this. * After taking the picture of Ultraman Tiga, the staff got the props of the transformation tool Spark Lens at the time of shooting. This is "one thing in the world only" and was reused in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. In addition, the staff tried to concede Hiroshi Nagano a shooting vehicle for the special vehicle "Sherlock", but he stated "I refused because I can not ride in real life". * Hiroshi likes cars and motorbikes. He obtained a large motorcycle license before 2002. * Hiroshi is a chef (2007) and vegetable sommelier (2009). There are also many gourmet related exposures such as gourmet reporters and judges of contest competing professional chefs. Category:Real Life People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Singer Category:Male Actors